A First Time for Everything
by The First Time Contest
Summary: When Bella goes to her weekly appointment, she finds that her regular Dom is out sick. Offered a chance to serve Mistress Rosalie, Bella decides that there is a first time for everything.


_**Title: A First Time for Everything**_

_**Word Count: 5020**_

_**Rating: MA **_

_**Pairing: Bella x Rosalie x Alice**_

_**Summary: When Bella goes to her weekly appointment, she finds that her regular Dom is out sick. Offered a chance to serve Mistress Rosalie, Bella decides that there is a first time for everything.**_

_**Disclaimer: Femme slash. BDSM**_

* * *

"Oh Miss Swan," Alice, the little receptionist said from behind the desk as I walked into the nondescript spa. "I tried to reach you on your cell phone earlier."

Instinctively I reached down and looked at my phone. I'd turned it off earlier in a meeting. Turning it on now, I saw that I had two missed calls and a voice mail from Alice. "Is there a problem?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Yes, um, I'm sorry, but we have to reschedule your appointment. Jacob is really ill. Food poisoning," she explained.

I sighed. I had been looking forward to this appointment all week. It had been a particularly stressful week at work and I needed to be in Jacobs hands this afternoon.

"Is there anyone else?" I asked, feeling a bit desperate. "How about Edward?"

"Sorry Miss Swan, Edward was with Jacob and they both must have eaten the same thing. We will just have to reschedule."

Maybe this is the time to tell you that this wasn't an ordinary spa, and I wasn't here for a facial or a massage. No, I was here to be Dominated. I was a submissive and I gave my body to my Dom to do with as he pleased. I know what you are probably thinking. It's what I thought when I first heard about it. First of all, it's not prostitution. Sure, my Dom almost always had sex with me, and he almost always gave me an orgasm, or two, but it was so much more than that. It was about giving up control, going to that place inside where everything was simple. Which brings me to the second reason; it gave me a break from my real life, my complicated life. I am an executive at the tribune. The daily deadlines and the writers who work under me keep me on my toes. I am always in charge and work round the clock. There is always a breaking story somewhere. My sessions at the spa took me away from that, and with the upcoming election, I really needed the break today. Well, I guess next week would have to do.

I watched Alice flip through the book and I pulled back out my phone so we could coordinate dates.

"It's a shame that little miss perky tits here doesn't want to shake it up a bit. I'm sure I could do what Jacob does for her, and then some." I felt her breath on the back of my neck. I knew who it was even before I turned around to look at the woman who had intimidated me the few times I had seen her.

She always looked perfect, never a hair out of place. Today was no exception. Her blonde hair was pulled back from her face and was wrapped in a tight bun. She had on heavy eye makeup and dark red lipstick. She was wearing black thigh high boots and a short leather skirt. Her top was a simple leather corset. It ended just above her nipples showing a great deal of cleavage. I realized I was staring when she chuckled, "Maybe miss perky tits is into it."

"What?" I said, blinking and looking up at her and then to Alice who was grinning.

"Mistress Rosalie is offering to give you a session."

"Oh," I blushed. "Oh I don't think so. I mean. I'm not a, a..."

"A lesbian?" she asked in an icy tone making me feel about an inch tall.

"Oh, um, no offense. I, just, I don't think it would work," I backpedaled.

"Listen to me, little girl," she said and my eyes instantly dropped to the floor. "I want you in the inspection position in my playroom in ten minutes. First time for everything." She turned and walked down the hall.

I stared after her until she disappeared into a room. What the hell had just happened? I had lowered my eyes in submission to a woman, but that wasn't what had me perplexed. It was the wetness that pooled between my thighs.

"Um, would you still like me to reschedule next week?" Alice asked causing me to spin around. "or are you, um, are you?" she nodded towards where Mistress Rosalie had gone.

"Alice, do you think? I mean, can she?"

Alice beamed. "Oh, she is the best. She is my Mistress. In fact she and I were to have a session."

"Alice, I don't want to step on any toes."

"It isn't up to me," she smiled. "It is up to my Mistress. And besides, I'm sure she will take care of my needs."

I looked back down the hall. "The playroom with a three on the door," Alice said softly.

I walked down the hall, legs trembling. I hadn't been this nervous since my first time here. I opened the door and walked into the room. I hadn't been in this room before, but it was much like the one Jacob used with me. It had dark gray walls and many leather pieces of furniture in the room.

As I began to undress doubt crept back into my mind. What the hell was I doing? I didn't know how to serve a woman?

I folded my clothes neatly and knelt in the inspection pose. I heard the door open and her heels on the floor. I felt my nipples get hard at the sound of her approaching.

"Such a pretty pose," she cooed, circling me. "So deceiving." She stopped in front of me. I kept my eyes on the floor, but I could see and feel her run the edge of her riding crop over my hardened nipple.

"You appear so reserved, so refined, but I've read Master Jacob's notes on you, and it seems that you're just a dirty little slut."

I felt myself get wetter at her words. She dropped a file folder in front of me. All that I could see was my name and I wondered if she had read up on me. Did she know what I liked? How I liked to be verbally humiliated? How I liked it when my Master took me by force and fucked my ass? I supposed that she had to look, to know my limits, but still, I felt open and vulnerable to her.

"Don't worry, my pet," she said, caressing my face, though I didn't dare to look up. "I won't push you beyond your limits, but I will push you to them. And I won't stop to ask you if it is alright. I just don't work like that. Do you have a safeword?"

I nodded.

"What is your safeword?"

"Manicure," I said, repeating the word that Master Jacob had taught me when I first came to the spa.

"Good, then if you need to stop, use that word. If not, I will expect complete obedience and honesty. Is that clear?

"Yes Mistress."

"Mistress is the name I reserve for my collared sub, tink. You will call me Ma'am. Clear?"

"Yes Ma'am," I answered.

"Now, let's see what we have here," she said clicking her tongue and walking around my body. "I see your Master has you keep yourself bare for him." I knew not to answer and I tried not to move as I felt her fingers rub across my folds. "Oh, you are a wet one, aren't you my little pet. Your wetness glistens off of that pussy. Perhaps I should call you dew drop."

I continued to look down, though being given a name made me smile.

"I didn't tell you to get wet though. Get on the whipping bench my little dew drop."

I hurried to it and bent over, ass in the air. "What a sweet ass," she said squeezing one of my cheeks. "I'm going to enjoy turning it a pretty shade of pink to match your pussy."

She caressed my ass as she spoke. "Each time I touch you, whether it's with my hand or my flogger, you will thank me and ask for another."

The first time she brought her hand down on my ass I yelped. She was half the size of Master, but she spanked me as hard with this first shot, as he did when we were at the end. "Thank you Ma'am, may I have another?" I groaned.

I heard her chuckle. "You thought because I was a woman, I wouldn't be able to inflict pain? Oh little girl, if you only knew."

The next several times her hand connected with my flesh were even harder, though I'd grown to expect it. My body was humming with excitement.

"You seem excited, my little dew drop," she said, pausing and running her finger up my slit. I knew I was beyond wet. "Let's see how my little toy does with a flogger."

I felt the soft leather strands glide slowly over my ass. Without warning, she flicked them across my ass, and although I couldn't see it, I knew it was hard enough to make tiny pink lines. "Thank you Ma'am, may I have another?" I groaned half in pleasure, half in pain.

She continued to flog my ass. Each time I thanked her and asked for another. When I was sure my ass was covered in pink lines, she brushed the flogger gently over each cheek. I groaned.

"Stand," she commanded.

I moved off the bench and stood up. My legs were a bit shaky. She walked over and stood inches from me. She reached out and her thumb rubbed my bottom lip. "Tell me, my dew drop, have you ever kissed a woman before?"

I shook my head no.

She leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips. Within moments her mouth began to work on mine. Her tongue licked between my lips and I parted them. The kiss changed then. She grabbed a fistful of my hair and tilted my head back. Her tongue entered my mouth and she began moving it around, licking my teeth, rubbing it against my tongue, and eventually darting it in and out, fucking my mouth with hers. I wanted to pull back for air, but I knew better. She did let me go and I gasped for breath. Before I could get more than a few lungfuls, her mouth was back on mine, continuing. We didn't fight for dominance, it was clear who was in control, who was taking possession of my mouth. It was her, and although it was my only kiss I'd ever shared with a woman, it was by far the most erotic kiss I'd ever had.

When she finally released me she left me and walked to the far side of the room and sat on a leather chair.

"Crawl to me dew drop."

I dropped to my knees, glad to be crawling as I felt too light headed to walk. When I got to her I sat at her feet. It was truly my favorite place to be, sitting at my Master's feet. She reached over and smoothed my hair. "Ma'am enjoyed kissing you little one." I smiled at the complement. "Do you want to please me?"

I nodded, though I had no idea what to do to please her. I knew what Master Jacob might expect, but with her, I wasn't sure, and it wasn't like I knew how to do anything.

"Have you ever eaten pussy my pet?"

My eyes must have gone as wide as saucers because she laughed. "I'll take that as a no, but it doesn't mean that I'll let you off the hook. You will kneel between my legs and eat my pussy little girl. And if you are good enough to make Ma'am cum, I will let you drink it."

Her words thrilled me and I moved to position myself between her legs. She wiggled her skirt so that it was around her hips and spread her legs wide.

I leaned forward and tentatively darted my tongue out to get a taste. I'd tasted myself many times as Master had me clean his cock after fucking me, but I'd never tasted another woman. I leaned forward again and took another quick look.

"Listen little girl. If you are going to eat me like that, we are going to be here all day. Now, eat my pussy!" She grabbed my hair and shoved my face between her legs. She held me there as I used my tongue to start licking at her quickly.

"Much better," she said, releasing my head, though I still kept it in the same position. I flattened my tongue and gave her several long slow licks. I moved it quickly and I even sucked her clit into my mouth. In one sense I had no idea what I was doing, but in another, I'd had this done to me enough, that I knew what felt good, and what felt great. The more I licked, the wetter she got. I lapped up her juices as fast as she made them. She tasted differently than I did, but similar enough. It was delicious and I couldn't get enough.

When I felt her body start to twitch I sucked hard on her clit, flicking at it with my tongue. "Oh fuck, little pet, that's it. That's the spot." I felt Ma'am writhe in my mouth and clamp her legs around my head. Her fingers wove into my hair and she held me to her as she filled my mouth with cum. I lapped it up and drank it down as quickly as she could give it. "Oh yes, keep licking. Such a good little girl. Such a good little slut. I knew you would drink all of my cum." I wasn't offended by her words, instead I took them as praise. It was the first time I'd eaten pussy, and I'd made her cum.

When finally she released me I sat back on my bottom awaiting her next command. "Did you like that Tink?" she asked, confusing me.

"Yes Mistress," I heard Alice's quiet voice behind me answer. I spun around to see her standing there completely nude.

I quickly wondered if Ma'am had read in my file that I fantasized about being watched, or if it had just been luck. I didn't have time to think about it, because Ma'am spoke again.

"Little tink here, came the other day without permission. She needs to work on control, and you need to broaden your horizons and work on relaxing. I have the perfect solution for both of you." She stood and left me, walking to a long chest of drawers. She removed her leather skirt, and I watched in fascination as she put on a strap on dildo.

"This little dew drop just ate her first pussy, and although I'm sure she's had hers eaten several times, I'm also sure it hasn't been eaten by a woman. Am I right?"

I nodded, still staring at the strap-on.

"I see the idea excites you," she said staring at my wet pussy. "But I'm not going to be the one eating that dirty little cunt of yours." My pussy throbbed at her words.

"My little tink loves to eat pussy, and she is going to eat yours. Climb onto the bed dew drop and spread your legs wide for tink."

I scrambled to the bed and lay with my legs spread wide.

"I will be fucking tink while she eats you. Now, dew drop, you may cum whenever you like, but Tink, you may not cum until dew drop does, so you better do a great job of eating her and concentrate on not cumming."

Within moments Alice's head was between my legs and I felt things I never had before. In the past when men had performed oral sex on me, it had almost been like a game. A race to see how quickly they could be done. Alice was different. She was slow and careful, well that is until the moment Ma'am entered her. I could tell instantly because Alice let out a low moan. As Ma'am thrust into her repeatedly she began to lose focus. What started out as deliberate strokes with her tongue turned into wild thrashing about with her entire mouth. It was exciting and it didn't take long for me to feel the sensation build.

"That's it, you dirty little slut. Cum all over my pet," Ma'am commanded while still fucking Alice hard. The sight of her fucking Alice, the disparaging words she was using, and the feel of Alice's tongue sent me over the edge. I screamed and moaned and grabbed Alice's hair, shoving her face deeper into my wet pussy. Alice began to lap at it while her grunts were getting louder and louder.

"You may cum my little pet. You may cum for your Mistress," Rosalie grunted, still thrusting hard into Alice. She raised her head from my pussy. I could see my cum all over her face. While she had been between my legs, ass in the air before, now she was basically on all fours hovering over me. I'd never been this close to another person having sex. She seemed not to notice, concentrating totally on her Mistress. I couldn't help stare up at her tiny tits bouncing with each thrust and looking at the place where the dildo continued to disappear into her. I watched in fascination as it became coated with thick white cum. Alice bit her lower lip and started to whine. It was beyond hot and I felt myself getting wet all over again. Her whining turned to moaning and within seconds to screaming. I tore my eyes from her face to look back at what was now her drenched pussy. I'd never seen someone cum so much in my life.

"That's it, my little slut, cum. Who own's this pussy?" Rosalie cooed, slowing her motions to soft thrusts.

"Mistress," Alice gasped, still trying to catch her breath. "Mistress owns my body."

"Good girl," Ma'am said, withdrawing completely from Alice, who immediately fell forward in a slump, landing on me.

Her body was soft and warm, though slightly wet with perspiration. The weight of her on me wasn't too heavy and it wasn't too light, it was just right. She was still breathing hard when Ma'am walked up next to us. She stroked Alice's back and then ran her hand across my chest stopping at my nipple. "Such a beautiful sight, two little sluts, all covered in cum, lying here, ready for me." She pinched my nipple. "Tell me little slut, did you like watching my little tink here get fucked? Did you like her tongue on your pussy?"

I nodded and replied, "Yes Ma'am."

"And I know my little tink loved eating that dirty cunt of yours. Didn't you tink?" Alice nodded. "You would like to kiss her wouldn't you?"

Alice hesitated. "It's alright," Rosalie said, stroking her hair, "Mistress already knows."

Alice swallowed hard. "Yes Mistress, but my heart belongs to you."

Ma'am laughed. "Of course it does. Your entire body belongs to me silly girl, but you may kiss this little slut if you like. Besides, I think she wants to thank you for the orgasm."

Actually I did want to kiss Alice. And before I could answer or even think, Alice's lips were on mine. It was nothing like the kiss I'd shared with Ma'am. In that kiss I'd held my mouth open and let her explore and then fuck my mouth with her tongue. This was different. Alice opened her mouth for me. I tentatively licked her lips and then let my tongue touch hers. I felt Ma'am's hands all over my breast as she pulled and squeezed. I just let go and let my mouth do what I'd been craving, and that was to devour Alice's. My tongue moved in and out fucking her mouth much the way mine had been, but it was different, Alice fucked me back. Our tongues dancing around each other. Her mouth sucking mine, and me sucking back in return. I could taste myself all over her and instead of just bearing it, as I did when I cleaned Master Jacob's cock, I loved it.

"My two little pets seem to be enjoying each other's mouths. I am going to give you some time to explore each other."

It wasn't even a second later that Alice broke our kiss and dove for my chest. "Oh God," she moaned sucking hard on my nipple.

"You've wanted to do that for some time, haven't you my naughty little tink?" Ma'am laughed.

Alice nodded, tugging my nipple with her head. "I don't blame you." She lowered her head and took my other nipple into her mouth. I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips. It seemed to fuel them and they both sucked harder. I wasn't into nipple torture, but the amount of suction that they were using was driving me insane. I'd never had my tits sucked like that in my life. I couldn't help but to scream out in pleasure. I knew I was thrashing around trying to find some friction for my throbbing pussy.

I felt Alice begin to wiggle as well. I thrust up to grind my pussy onto hers. She threw a leg over me and we began to scissor one another.

Ma'am released my tit with a pop. "Now that's hot, my little may continue and you may cum whenever you want, but only until I cum. When I do, its over."

She sat back in her chair and began to rub her clit.

Alice groaned and switched breasts, licking where Ma'am had just been, then sucking harder than before. I screamed out and grabbed her hair, frantically rubbing my pussy against hers. The friction was great, but it wasn't enough. I thrust my hand between us and began playing first with my clit, then hers. Her back arched and she pulled my nipple with her until it finally left her mouth with a loud smacking sound. "Oh fuck, oh fuck," she whimpered. Her breasts were now in my face and I decided to have another first. I licked her nipple, and she groaned, moving her hips so she crushed my hand between our two bodies. For such a tiny thing, she sure had some strength. I flicked her nipple with my tongue as she wiggled and writhed on my hand. I had no idea what I was doing, but clearly I was doing something right. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she screamed. "Just suck it already," she begged.

I heard Ma'am chuckle, reminding me she was watching. "Such a demanding little slut isn't she dew drop?" I knew I wasn't to answer the question, but I did comply to Alice's request. I sucked her tiny breast into my mouth. I felt her nipple on my tongue, and I rolled it around my mouth while sucking hard.

"Mother fucker!" she screamed out. She sure had a filthy mouth for such a cute little thing. "God, where the hell did you...ung..." She didn't finish her sentence.

I switched to her other breast pausing only to look at the nipple that had just come from my mouth. It was puffy and swollen. I liked that I had done that to her. Just as I took her other breast into my mouth she screamed out, "I fucking need to cum."

I bit back the laugh at the franticness in her voice, though I was right there. I needed to cum too. She ripped her tit from my mouth and repositioned herself so that she was looking right at my pussy. I moaned when I felt her fingers slide into me. "Cum for me," she whispered pumping her two tiny fingers in and out. I rolled a bit and was able to get my fingers between her legs. Her pussy was even wetter than when I'd seen her cum all over Ma'am's dildo. I wanted to see it better, to reach it more easily. I nudged at her thigh. She complied and straddled my face. I was now staring straight up at her wet pussy. I'd never had the desire to lick one as much as I did right now. I'd licked my first pussy not an hour ago, and now I wanted nothing more than to lick my second.

"Come here," I growled, snaking my hands over her thighs and pulling her down to me. I held her there while I fucked her sweet pussy with my tongue. She bucked her hips wildly, but I didn't let up for a minute. I knew what it looked like when she came, and I wanted her to do it right into my mouth. I didn't care what it made me, a lesbian, a slut, a dirty little girl, all I knew was that I wanted this, and I wanted it badly.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," she screamed as I felt the liquid gush from her. The sounds and words that came from her after that were unrecognizable. I continued to lap at her now swollen clit while she whimpered.

Her mouth was on me the instant that she was able to breathe normally and for the second time in less than thirty minutes her tongue brought me pleasure. "I. Want. To. Fuck. You." she groaned.

"Mmmmmm, that is something I'd like to see," I heard Ma'am say, once again reminding me she was there. How I could keep getting lost in the sensations, and forget about her, I had no idea.

She stood up, removed her strap on, and handed it to Alice. "Fuck that cunt hard," Ma'am said as Alice wiggled into the strap on and moved between my legs. For a moment I actually thought of my safe word. What the hell was I doing? I was going to let a woman fuck me with a strap on? OH HELL YEAH I WAS! Bring it!

She positioned the dildo between my legs and with one thrust was inside of me. I cried out at the sensation. I'd had dildos used on me before, but never in this way. It was odd to have this sensation with this tiny little pixie like thing between my legs.

I glanced over at Ma'am and she had a different vibrator buried in her pussy. She was watching us and getting off on it. It was one of my fantasies, though I'd always imagined it being a man. Somehow knowing it was the woman I'd eaten earlier made it even more hot. I bit my lip and threw my head back, enjoying the sensations.

Alice continued to fuck me, propped up on one elbow now, her tits inches from my face again. I licked at them and she responded by lowering herself so that I had easy access to them. Between the sounds Ma'am was making, the sweet taste of Alice's tits in my mouth and the thorough fucking I was receiving, I was screaming out within minutes that I was cumming. Alice was relentless and even as the first wave hit and I felt my body tense up, she continued to assault my pussy. The second orgasm followed quickly after. I clawed at her back, and bit down on her nipple. My hand went between our bodies and I pinched Alice's clit.

"That's it my little sluts," Ma'am panted as Alice screamed out as well. It sounded like we had both run a marathon as she finally slowed her thrusting and collapsed once again on me. I felt her body shake and realized that she was giggling.

She lifted her head and bit her lip. "Hey, I um," she started to explain.

I kissed her, not really caring what she had to say. It was amazing, perfect, and I'd never felt so relaxed in my life. At some point while we were kissing I heard Ma'am groan and knew that she had found her release. I didn't stop kissing Alice until I felt Ma'am's hands on us.

"Such good little girls. You made me so happy, but now it's time to go. It's late and I know you are both exhausted. Clean the playroom and I will meet you out front."

Alice and I cleaned the playroom in silence, without looking at each other. I wondered if it was going to be awkward the next time I came in. Alice went to wipe down the whipping bench as I removed the sheets from the bed and put them in the hamper in the corner of the room. We remade the bed together. As I went to my pile of clothes to get dressed, Alice slipped from the room. I guess her clothes were in somewhere else.

I took a deep breath and walked down the hall to the front. I wasn't embarrassed about what I'd done. All I had done was follow the command of my Ma'am, but I was a bit embarrassed at how much I'd enjoyed it.

When I got to the front Alice was standing behind the counter, and other than the glow on her face, I wouldn't have known that she'd even left.

"Well, Miss Swan," she said with a smile. "Shall I book your appointment for next week?"

I smiled in return at the ease at which I felt.

"Um, yes," I replied.

"Master Jacob?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, Mistress Rosalie," I giggled.

Just as I answered, I heard Ma'am's heels click down the hallway. She paused for a moment, grabbed my ass and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Told you, you would love it."

I gasped and turned in time to see her walk out the door without another backwards glance. I turned back to look at Alice and we both burst out laughing. Oh yeah, definitely a first, but most certainly not a last.

* * *

End Note:

If this is continued, do you see Bella developing a relationship with Rosalie or Alice?


End file.
